Drunken Fun
by BobblyWack
Summary: Amy discovers a bottle in her refrigerator marked "SPECIAL" She invites Silver, Shadow, and Sonic over to celebrate. Weird things happen that night


**HELLO, AGAIN~! **

**I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER STORY! It's kind of random, so if some parts are too much for you, then go home. It's past your bed time, you must be tired.**

**Yes, I ****_did_**** learn that from a guy on the bus. GET YOUR PANTS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!**

**Okay my duckies, you can read now~!**

* * *

"Hmm, what is this?" Amy wondered to herself pulling a bottle of coke marked 'SPECIAL' out of her refrigerator. She scavenged around some more until she found twelve more bottles. "Wow, Mom sure likes to drink a lot of soda..." she thought.

She couldn't possibly drink it all herself. She thought of all the people she could invite over. Her parents were out of town, thankfully, so why not host a little get-together? Cream was on vacation. Rouge...well, Rouge had a problem keeping it together at parties, no matter the size. Knuckles wasn't going to take one step away from his "precious" rock. Blaze was on vacation as well. That really only left Sonic, Silver, and Shadow.

She dialed each of their phone numbers and invited them over. Silver was the first to show up. Then Sonic, and last Shadow.

They just sat around, drinking and talking, until all at once...the four hedgehogs started to feel funny.

_**~Time Skip! 10 minutes later...~**_

"WOW, time travel is _so_ dizzy-making!" Amy Rose exclaimed, stumbling around tripping over her feet.

"Amy, my sweet pink puff of sweet cotton-candy! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS DILL PICKLE AS A SIGN OF MY LOVE FOR YOU!" Sonic proclaimed, presenting said pickle out to Amy.

"BACK OFF!" screamed someone appearing in the doorway. "I love her more than you EVER will!" It was Silver.

"Silver? Gee, I was expecting someone like Shadow or something, but okay, I guess it's better than nothing!" Amy said.

"NO! BOTH OF YOU GET AWAY FROM MY ROSE!" Shadow yelled as he flew in through the window.

"Looks like I spoke too soon! Ha ha ha..." Amy laughed trailing of at the end awkwardly. "Well, go on, do your little cat fight thing. Don't let me get in the way!" She said as she sat upon her gold throne, crossing her legs regaly. "Let the games begin!"

"SHE'S MINE!" The guys all yelled at once, before charging at one another. And just like that, it was a flurry of hands and awkward waving arms as they fought each other.

"Oh, the best source of entertainment..." Said the royal pink one.

Half an hour later, Silver came out of the battle as the victor. "I...I WIN!"

"Silver? But Silver never wins! Eh, beggars can't be choosers. Come 'ere!" Amy called Silver up to the platform that led up to her throne.

Amy grabbed him and gave him a warm mushy hug. She then let go of the blushing white hedgehog and said, "Now I shall choose the runner-up!" She got down from her royal throne and slowly inspected the two still lying on the ground. Amy leaned over Shadow and pointed at him. "You! Second place! Stand up!" He stood at attention. Amy gave him a hug, but not as long lasting as Silver's. There were hints of pink on his cheeks.

"What?...I LOST?!" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Well, we can't always have you win. How do you think it makes the ShadAmy and SilvAmy fans feel? And as last place, you get a pat on the back." She awkwardly tapped him on the back 3 times. Sonic pouted, feeling rejected.

"Augh! What time is it? I need to...sleep..." Silver was the first to pass out, soon followed by Sonic.

"Pfff! Those lightweights! Say Amy? How 'bout we go have some fun while they're out?" Shadow suggested.  
"Later...yeah...definitely later...I'm going to...lay down...now." Amy concluded before sprawling out on the ground.

"Amy? Amy? Gah, whatever, I'll sleep too." he passed out as well.

xXx

They all woke up the next morning, with killer headaches.  
Turns out Amy's "throne" was the sofa, and the "battle" was just them slapping each other repeatedly.

"Who...who won?" Shadow asked. This was a problem with the battle, when they woke up they could never remember who was the winner the previous night. All except for Amy, who secretly kept a tally of who won which night. She knew that if she told, then the guys would all get into a shit-storm, which Amy did not want. So she simply didn't tell them.

"Waaaait a second. This bottle says something on it." Sonic said holding up the Coca-Cola bottle up to eye-level. "It says: _keep away from all minors under the age of 21_. Does that mean...?"

"SHIT! We've been drinking?! Oh no, we're going to jail, we are so gonna get arrested and then we will go to JAIL! _JAIL_! I had my whole _life_ ahead of me! Yeah, I don't get the _best_ grades, but still, at least I had a _CHANCE_ of going to college! Now I'm gonna get arrested, I'm gonna go to jail, and it's gonna go on my permanent record! What school would hire a guy who went to _JAIL_? A clown school? Yeah,_ sure_! I'll grow up, go to college, and join the_ circus_!_ I WILL JOIN THE FRIGGIN' CIRCUS_! Why? Because some IDIOT forgot to read the label of a freaking_ COKE BOTTLE_!" Silver panicked, glaring at Sonic.

"Silver?" Amy tried to get his attention.

"And then, after I join the_ circus_, I could live in a trailer park! Because what realtor would sell a house to a guy that went to _JAIL_?! Freaking _JAIL_!"

"Silver?" she tried again.

"Then, I'll run out of money because what kind of money do you make in the _CIRCUS_?! No one ever goes to see the _CIRCUS_ anymore! THEY'VE GOT THE _INTERNET_ NOW! Then, I'll live on the freaking streets like a freaking_ hobo_! I don't want to be a hobo! I'll get hooked on drugs, get chlamydia, and _DIE_."

"_Silver_!" Amy yelled.

"_**WHAT**_?!" he snapped.

Amy snatched the bottle away from Sonic. "It's just a PSA, it says:_ Keep alcohol away from minors under the age of 21. This drink does not have any form of alcohol in it unless the safety seal has been broken_. See? It's just a warning. But Sonic's screwed up brain misinterpreted it."

"Oh." Silver said, deflated.

"What does chlamydia have to do with drugs and the circus?" Shadow asked.  
"Yeah, I was wondering too...is there something you aren't telling us Silver?" Sonic inquired.

END

* * *

**Yup. I wrote this in the middle of the night...when I was supposed to be studying for my test...I winded up getting an A- on the test.**

**LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS! MAMA LIKES REVIEWS~!**


End file.
